


[podfic] What I Am To You, by cimorene

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [17]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amnesia, First Time, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I say, "Ask me anything, Spock," for perhaps the fifth time.</p><p>This time, you respond, your gaze bright and penetrating, "Perhaps you could satisfy my curiosity in--one particular."</p><p>"Of course," I say enthusiastically.</p><p>You seem perfectly calm as you ask, "How long have we been lovers?" And I am certain I have heard you correctly, even as I struggle not to allow my astonishment to show on my face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] What I Am To You, by cimorene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What I Am To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40443) by [cimorene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene). 



Title: What I Am To You  
Author: [cimorene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 22.1 MB  
Fandom: Star Trek  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: Mature  
File Length (word count): 24:10 min (2,970)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?2f7rsmledtqtqm1)

Note: Recorded for justqueenie for the Queensland Flood Relief auction in 2011.


End file.
